


What The Books Don't Teach You

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Going into Valentine with the other women was supposed to be fun and a good way to make some money. You only went just to escape the dreadful camp, where you felt confined and restricted, especially with Susan Grimshaw constantly yelling. Another reason to go was the hopes that maybe you could have alone time with Mary-Beth.





	What The Books Don't Teach You

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a drabble but I got carried away. I wasn't going to post here, but tumblr didn't put it in the tags and this fic got me out of my writing rut so, here y'all go. (so ignore this crappy title.)
> 
> This is (technically) my first official wlw smut so.. let me know what y'all think.

Going into Valentine with the other women was supposed to be fun and a good way to make some money. You only went just to escape the dreadful camp, where you felt confined and restricted, especially with Susan Grimshaw constantly yelling. Another reason to go was the hopes that maybe you could have alone time with Mary-Beth.

Mary-Beth and the others went off to find men to seduce and rob. You however, stayed back to sulk and wait for their return. If anyone said you were jealous, you’d flat out deny it. As fun as it was to lure men away and rob them blind, something about letting the one person you loved do it bothered you.

So you sat around and sighed miserably, leaning back and clutching at the fabric of your dress. Suddenly, the familiar dress of Mary-Beth wandered in front of you and she sighed. You looked up, watching the curls of her hair fall over her shoulder.

“You know- you don’t have to sit here.” She smiled, her voice sweet and calm.

You forced a smile and shrugged. “I’m just taking it in.”

She hummed in disbelief and then reached out and grabbed your hand, pulling you up. Mary-Beth pulled you across the road and up the steps to the hotel. Your heart was racing as you followed along and she paid for a room.

“Mary-Beth!” You hissed, trying to pull her back. She just laughed, her lips curled in a smile.

The stairs creaked with each step and Mary-Beth’s soft giggles only caused your heart to beat faster. She pulled you into the room and shut the door, smiling as she turned the lock behind her back. “Now we are alone.”

She wasn’t wrong but you were still confused. Well, as confused as you could be- there was no doubt the real reason she dragged you in here. “They’ll come looking for us.”

Mary-Beth smirked and walked over to the bed. “Then we better be quick.” She sat down and then looked to you.  **_“Come here.”_ **

It wasn’t like you to feel flustered or timid around her, but it was happening now. You took careful steps and sat down beside her. Mary-Beth smiled and reached her hand out, brushing her fingers over your throat and down to your collarbone. Your skin felt like it was on fire and her eyes trailed down your chest.

She then reached up and began unbuttoning her dress, pulling the fabric off her shoulders. Your breath caught in your throat and you grabbed her wrists lightly. “Mary-Beth, are you sure about this? If you don’t want-”

The woman cut you off and demanded softly,  **_“Shut up and kiss me already.”_ **

Without another word, you leaned forward and pressed your lips against hers, capturing her mouth as she anticipated. She kissed you back with a smirk and together your lips fell into a rhythm of gentle pulls and tongues sliding over one another. She laid back on the bed and you followed, crawling over her with newfound courage fueled by desire.

Your knee went between her legs and she slid down to press firmly against you, rolling her hips and moaning in your mouth. It was your turn to smile, your fingers sliding over her thighs delicately, slowly pushing the skirt of her dress up to her waist. Her hands were on your hips, clumsily pulling at your dress before moving up to peel the clothing off your shoulders.

It only took a moment, but you moved away to allow your dress to fall to the floor before you climbed back over her, one hand holding her hip as you pressed your thigh between her legs. Your lips kissed down her throat and down her chest, other hand sliding over her side and to her breast.

Her moans were soft and like music to your ears, smirking against her skin every time you heard them. Mary-Beth’s fingers carded through your hair, her back arching slightly when your lips closed around her nipple. Your hand left her hip and slipped between her thighs, fingers slick now as they teased her slowly.

“Oh, God.” She moaned, closing her thighs around your hand and rolling her hips. You slipped one finger inside and then another and she cried out softly, pushing against your hand. “You’re so good at this.” She breathed out in a light whimper, caressing your cheek.

You smiled gently, gazing at her face while your fingers worked steadily and your thumb rolled over her clit. “I’ve had practice. What about you?” You mumbled, taking in the soft features of her pretty face contorted in pure pleasure.

Mary-Beth’s cheeks turned red and she briefly chewed on her bottom lip. “Only on myself a few times.”

Your heartbeat picked up at that and you wondered if she thought about you in those moments. But pushing that thought aside, you nodded and took her hand in your other one, guiding her down her torso and between your thighs. “It’s about the same. Just, on someone else.” You hummed, letting her decide if she wanted to or not.

Her eyes met yours and she nodded and the moment your felt her fingers slide over you, you gasped quietly. You helped her along for the first few moments and timid movements, but soon she managed just fine on her own and you were moaning loudly, breathing hotly against her throat. 

“You learn anythin’ from those books you read all day?” You mumbled, breath hitching.

She laughed and shook her head. “No. They’re mostly about a man and a woman.” 

A slight ‘tsk’ left you as you smirked, teeth nipping her skin playfully. “You’re reading the wrong books then.” 

Mary-Beth giggled at that and you played with the soft curls of her hair, gingerly kissing her lips, pressing harder with the hand between her legs. It was almost as if you were more desperate for her to come than yourself, pumping your fingers quickly and rolling your thumb roughly. And come she did. Her body shuddered as she pulled you down, calling out your name with that sweet voice of hers and tightening around your fingers.

Mary-Beth closed her eyes and her head rolled back as she moaned. You were about to call it quits, pulling your hand away and reaching down to remove hers, but then her fingers curled inside you, rendering you helpless to her touch as you fell against her chest.

She weakly sat up and gently pushed you on your back, making it her turn to take control as she leaned over you. “Mary-Beth.” You breathed out, reaching for her.

“Please,” She pleaded, pressing her lips down her chest and copying your motions with her own hand and fingers. “Please.” She whispered breathlessly once more.

You smiled at her begging and nodded, pulling her back up to kiss her deeply. It wouldn’t be hard for you, what with her soft lips against yours and just her touch was enough to drive you crazy. And soon that pressure that built up was released and you clung to her, tilting your head back as a long moan rippled through you.

Mary-Beth stared down at you with a smile and watched as you tried to catch your breath. You laughed lightly, reaching up and running your fingers through her hair. “Did I do good?” She asked softly, hazy expression on her face.

“Oh,” You chuckled, pulling her down against your chest. “You did excellent. I’ll have to teach you other things- you’re very good at this.”

The woman laughed and kissed your lips, gentle and quick. “I can’t wait.”

 


End file.
